cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Fairy Cookie
Sea Fairy Cookie (sometimes called Sea Nymph Cookie) is an L-grade cookie. The cookie can be earned as a special reward from collecting 100 Warm Hearts from Rainbow Mystery Boxes. Sea Fairy Cookie is the eighth Power+ Cookie. Skill Summons a powerful wave and blasts at a given interval. During Wave Blast, Wave Beads destroy obstacles, creating Sea Crystal Jelly. Power+: Recovers partial Energy when colliding with an obstacle at a given interval (More recovery with upgrades) Description With the wrath of the dragon covering the Cookie World, Sea Fairy's curse started to melt little by little. But perhaps because of her grieving heart, her soul was frozen beyond magic. If it weren't for the warm kindness of our Cookies, she might have chosen to stay frozen forever. Now, alongside our Cookies, she fights against the Red Dragons flames with her ability to control icy cold air and water. Beyond her flowing hair, the twinkle in her eyes still states that she is willing to fight her fate. Let's hope she does not let go of her sword, giving up hope and choosing to turn into sea foam. Statistics Loading Messages * Such captivating beauty and brilliance. * I will not accept my fate. * I thought I could reach it... * What the heart desire, one cannot always have. * Thank you, for your warm hearts. * Do you think the moon knows that I am here? * Someday... * My love was never frozen. * Is the moon... still there? Trivia * She is the 4th L Grade Cookie released in the game, and the 5th L Grade overall. ** Her Power+ is the first Power+ among the L-grades to not produce mystery boxes in any specific episode. * Her Power+ may have something to do with the Restoration Pendant of Water treasure, which also recovers energy after colliding with an obstacle. * It is likely that Sea Fairy Cookie is the Sea Fairy that Peppermint Cookie was referring to with regards to the legend of the Sea Fairy loving the moon. * In the last three floors of Tower of Frozen Waves, the background shows the Sea Fairy Cookie frozen while she reaches for the moon. ** It is likely she used waves to try and reach the moon. The waves formed a tower when they were frozen - hence the creation of the Tower of the Frozen Waves. * She is the seventh Cookie in the game with a unique musical theme while running or using their ability. The other Cookies are Rockstar Cookie, Mint Choco Cookie, Adventurer Cookie, Peach Cookie, Onion Cookie, and Macaron Cookie. * She is also seen in the sprite sheet that when Sea Fairy Cookie drops her sword, she becomes frozen. This might mean that the sword is part of her life force, and if she loses it she will freeze permanently. * The Red Dragon that was referred to in the description might take reference to the dragon from Dragon's Valley in the Flaming Dragon's Nest. * She's the first cookie to be connected with few elements, Sea Fairy's Frozen Tear Drop and Sea Fairy's Crystallized Affection. ** These elements they may depict that Sea Fairy Cookie was crying before being frozen together with her Affection and being due without of her sword. * When you unlock her, she will emit a whitish aura around her frozen self. That aura will go around and free her from her frozen curse. Sea Fairy Cookie will then say "Thank you". The visuals are provided in the video below. * All the other L grade Cookies appear on the far right side of the screen, as the Cookies are listed in C to L order (C, B, A, S, L) no matter in what order you unlock them or the other Cookies. However, even after unlocking Sea Fairy Cookie she will remain between Dino-Sour Cookie and Cotton Candy Cookie. **This is likely because the Kakao version lists all the Cookies based on release date, no matter what grade the Cookies belong to. Gallery Sea Fairy newsletter.png|Newsletter retrieved 28 June 2016. Sea Fairy line newsletter thai.jpg|Sea Fairy Cookie from Cookie Run's official Thai LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 28 June 2016 ch65.png|Sea Fairy Cookie's sprite sheet. ch65_effect.png|Sea Fairy Cookie's effects sprite sheet 1 ch65_effect1.png|Sea Fairy Cookie's effects Sprite Sheet 2 ch65 tm01 bg.png|Sea Fairy Cookie's effect background image. Sea Fairy from Tower of Frozen Waves.png|Sea Fairy Cookie as seen from the last three floors of Tower of Frozen Waves. Sea Fairy app eyecatch.png|Sea Fairy Cookie as she appears in the Wrath of The Dragon app eyecatch. play_passive sea fairy.png|Power+ Passive play_relay_icon_ch65.png|Relay icon I UNLOCKED SEA FAIRY COOKIE!|Gameplay of Sea Fairy Cookie and her "freedom" (start from 0:05) Audio Gallery During her ability When unlocking her ko:바다요정 쿠키 Category:L-grade cookies Category:Cookies with Power+